


I Own You/You're Mine | ASK BOOK!!

by Saxophlute12



Series: I Own You Series [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ask Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxophlute12/pseuds/Saxophlute12
Summary: Ask the crew of I Own You/You're Mine questions!





	1. Intro

**Hello and welcome! Please keep all asks appropriate, and enjoy!**

_**Please leave all asks in the comments on THIS CHAPTER ONLY! It makes things MUCH easier!** _


	2. Ask 1

**_Favoriteofchaos_ ** _asked:_

_Hey Error how did you get used to being blind?_

 

 

 

Ink read out the question to Error, the glitched teen frowning a little.

 

"I-It's.... Still difficult. I spend a-a lot of time going around the house, trying not to wreck it. Ink got upset last time.... I've got at least the first floor mostly m-memorized, though!" Error said, smiling. Ink nodded.

 

"Yes, he's getting better."


End file.
